Peace
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: ¡Agh! Odiaba sus problemas de inseguridad a último minuto. Había derrotado al dragón Alfa, a Drago Manodura y al enorme dragón en el nido de dragones, se había hecho jefe de Berk... pero no era capaz de controlar su propia boda. -Post HTTYD2, Hiccup/Astrid drabble.


**Es muy raro que la señora Inspiración me haya dejado aparecer por aquí. Desde el final de How to train your dragon 2 he pensado en un fic así, y ahora después de _meses _a la muy hija de su madre se le dio por aparecer. **

**Um, pues, creo que no tengo nada que decir sobre esto. Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD es de Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p>En Berk, las bodas no eran algo de todos los días.<p>

Para ser precisos, en Berk no sucedían las bodas. Tal vez era porque la mitad del pueblo ya era mayor de edad, y la otra mitad aún estaban en sus dieciocho/diecinueve años. Y si en Berk no sucedían las bodas, mucho menos sucedía que el jefe del pueblo se casara.

Hiccup se acomodó su traje. Era como el atuendo que Stoick solía llevar, sólo que más pequeño. Aún era muy flaco como para ponerse semejante traje. Volvió a acomodárselo, por enésima vez. ¿Estaba nervioso? No. Sólo pensaba en que tal vez Astrid cambiara de parecer, o que se veía muy ridículo en traje, o que Toothless quemaría el pastel, o que... bueno, sí, estaba nervioso. Por todas las razones ya dichas, pero la que más le molestaba era que si Astrid había cambiado de parecer.

—¿Y si ya no me ama? —Le preguntó a su dragón, luciendo preocupado.

El Furia Nocturna le dio una mirada que decía _"¿En serio?"_.

—¿Qué? ¡Puede ser! —se defendió—. Tal vez se dio cuenta que soy muy estúpido. O que ella es más fuerte que yo. A las chicas no les gusta que los chicos sean más débiles que ellas —se giró hacia su dragón—. Ya sabes, por si intentas conseguirte novia, mejor anota eso.

Su dragón giró los ojos. Hiccup casi se golpea a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que Astrid aún lo amaba. ¿O no...? ¡Agh! Odiaba sus problemas de inseguridad a último minuto. Había derrotado al dragón Alfa, a Drago Manodura y al enorme dragón en el nido de dragones, se había hecho jefe de Berk... pero no era capaz de controlar su propia boda.

—¿El novio ya está listo? —preguntó suavemente una voz.

Hiccup se giró de inmediato al oír a su madre. Se había puesto sus mejores ropas para el día especial de su hijo. Valka tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Has crecido tanto, Hiccup —le dijo, aún abrazándolo—. Y bien, ¿estás listo?

—Eh...

—No estás pensando en retirarte, ¿o sí, jovencito? —inquirió su madre, rompiendo su abrazo y mirándolo con enojo.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Hiccup—. Es sólo que... ¿Qué pasa si Astrid ya no está enamorada de mí? ¿Qué pasa si, no lo sé, Toothless vuela y por accidente incendia Berk? —Toothless le fulminó con su mirada—. Lo siento, amigo. ¿Y qué pasaría si...?

—¡Hiccup! —Lo cortó su madre—. Estás pensando demasiado. Astrid aún está enamorada de ti. ¿Y por qué Toothless incendiaría Berk?

—No lo sé, es un dragón bipolar.

Toothless hizo un sonido de disgusto y Valka y Hiccup rieron levemente.

—Tu boda te está esperando. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien —Valka volvió a abrazar a Hiccup—. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

—Mi padre... —murmuró. El recuerdo de Stoick aún le causaba dolor.

Despejó sus pensamientos y asintió a su madre, indicándole que ya estaba listo. Casi todo Berk se giró a mirarlo, los dragones danzaban en el cielo en aquel hermoso lugar donde inició su amistad con Toothless y las cataratas caían tranquilamente. Tanta fue su relajación, que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al altar. Empezó a entrar en pánico.

—Todo está bien —se murmuró a sí mismo—. Nadie está tratando de quemar el pueblo. Astrid aún te ama. Astrid no planea abandonarte...

—Sería muy tarde para abandonarte, tonto —Le respondió la mujer de sus pensamientos.

Sorprendido, Hiccup levantó la mirada, encontrando a Astrid en frente de él, luciendo más hermosa de lo que ya era. Por un momento, el aire se le escapó de sus pulmones, y sólo fue capaz de formular:

—Astrid... te ves hermosa.

Astrid soltó una risita.

—Tú también.

Se agarraron de las manos y el cura empezó la ceremonia. Hiccup podía estar pensando en muchas cosas. Pensaba a menudo si hacía un buen trabajo en el pueblo, o que si era un buen líder, o que si iba a ser capaz de mantener una familia con la persona que más amaba, o que si sería capaz de proteger a todos una vez más... pero en ese momento, no pensó en nada. Pensó en lo bella que se veía Astrid, y en lo hermoso que estaba el clima, y en lo afortunado que era en tener a alguien como ella en su vida, y cómo habían tantas personas en el mundo pero ella se fijó en _él_, y se sintió tan feliz, pero no dijo nada. No podía expresarlo. La única manera que halló fue a través de una sola palabra.

—Acepto.

Y nunca creyó que podía haber una palabra tan hermosa, o una mejor sensación que esa, o cómo cuando besó a Astrid fue mucho mejor que cualquier otra vez que se habían besado. La abrazó fuertemente, esperando que esa acción le comunicara todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Astrid lo abrazó de vuelta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta a ver al público, encontró a su madre sentada al lado de un asiento vacío (donde su padre debería sentarse), y notó como su madre se echaba a llorar de felicidad. Y por un breve instante, Hiccup dirigió la mirada al asiento vacío, y ahí estaba él. La figura de su padre, tan grande y firme como siempre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al segundo después, desapareció. Los ojos de Hiccup se llenaron de lágrimas y se preguntó si sólo eran sus deseos de volver a verlo o su padre de verdad había presenciado todo.

La sonrisa más grande de todas apareció en su rostro y miró a su _esposa. _Sólo con mirarla sabía que nunca más iba a dudar de sí mismo. Sabía que mientras Astrid estuviera a su lado, él nunca volvería a dudar lo que pasaba en su mente. Le dio un último beso y Hiccup supo qué estaba sintiendo en su corazón.

Al fin estaba en paz.


End file.
